


Warm Apple Pies

by Stipermans



Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Starvation, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020, little hurt/ Lots of comfort, mentions of a potential ED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stipermans/pseuds/Stipermans
Summary: Kuroo often finds himself making Kenma eat, even when he doesn't want to.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213751
Kudos: 3





	Warm Apple Pies

“Hey Kenma!” Kuroo greeted as he barged into his boyfriend's house. He had gotten a call earlier from his mom saying he was refusing to eat again and was worried he hadn’t had anything to eat since last tuesday, and it was Sunday evening. She wanted him to come over and get him to eat something while she visited his grandmother in the hospital. 

Kuroo was met with silence as he listened for the quiet sounds of kenma gaming. He heard quiet gunshots and yelling as he made his way up the stairs. He cracked the door open to look inside as he debated what to try and get kenma to eat. 

Kenma sat across the room on his p.c. playing some first-person shooter. He was hunched over, hands flying over the keyboard as he shot enemy after enemy. He was chewing on his jacket strings absentmindedly as he played his game. Kuroo could hear the groans of defeat from other players through his headset. Kuroo sighed and closed the door and went back to the kitchen to make an apple pie. It was Kenma’s favorite food and if he smelled it, he would surely want to eat. He also made a sandwich for something healthy so he wasn’t just having pure sugar. 

An hour and a half later, Kuroo had successfully made the pie and sandwiches. He found it odd that Kenma hadn’t come downstairs yet, given the smell of cinnamon and apples was very strong. ‘Oh well. Maybe he's just super into his game. That’s why he wasn’t eating before.’ Kuroo thought as he balanced the pie slices on one plate with sandwiched on the other with open hands to open the door. 

He carefully made his way up the stairs and opened the door loudly. “KYANMA!” He hollered, purposely messing with the pronunciation to annoy the blond. “Kenma!” 

But the boy he was sent to watch was shivering on the floor unconscious as the game continued in the background. Kuroo immediately put the plates down on the edge of his gaming desk and crouched down scooping the smaller boy into his arms. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo exclaimed, shaking the other, trying to get him to wake up. The other just mumbled and kept shivering. “Kenma! Wake up! Kenma!” 

Kuroo picked him up and brought him to his bed and quickly turned the heater up and the fan off. He bundled Kenma under a nest of blankets and joined him, hoping his body heat would warm him up quicker. 

“Hm...Kuroo?” Kenma mumbled after a few minutes of heart wrenching silence, slowly rubbing his eyes as he awoke. 

“Kenma, are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Kuroo questioned, slightly pulling kenma away from his chest to look him over again. 

“Hpf...yeah...what happened? Why are we in bed?’ Kenma questioned, resting his head on Kuroo’s chest again.   
“You passed out because you haven’t been eating!” Kuroo groaned, secretly happy that Kenma didn’t remember him freaking out. “This has happened too many times!” 

“I know, I know, I just....don’t get hungry.” Kenma answered lamely, tired and just wanting to sleep curled up to Kuroo’s chest. 

Kuroo sighed and got out of bed and grabbed the plates and an oversized jacket. Kenma just watched as he put the jacket on and set the plates on the nightstand. 

“Come on. You’re eating whether you want to or not.” Kuroo said, leaning against the headboard and grabbed the plates.

Kenma just quietly sighed and pulled his own jacket off, and crawled up to Kuroo and into his jacket, his head popping up out of the head slot after a moment of messing with the fabric. He turned his head to the side and nuzzled against a flushing Kuroo. 

“You're warm.” He whispered, eyes shutting for a few seconds. 

“That’s not going to work on me Kenma!” Kuroo exclaimed, putting some apple pie on the fork and holding it right in front of Kenma’s face. He groaned quiety and slowly took the pie into his mouth, making kuroo blush again as he fed his boyfriend. Kuroo himself ate the sandwiches. Once the food was eaten, Kenma just curled himself into Kuroo’s torso and stayed there, basking in his warmth as Kuroo’s face flushed again.

“Thank you, Kuroo.” Kenma said quietly. 

“Your welcome Kenma.” Kuroo answered, a soft smile replacing his normally mischievous one. 

That’s where they fell asleep, cuddled up to each other with warm hearts and full stomachs.


End file.
